


A Quick Check In

by teshtani



Series: Not Drake but Jill [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teshtani/pseuds/teshtani
Summary: A note from the author
Series: Not Drake but Jill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Quick Check In

Hello everyone! 

I know it’s been a while, but I really do want to get this last act right. I don’t want to be one of those people who just completely flubs the last book of a series. So here’s a quick update on where things stand.

The outlining of Act 4 has NOT been an easy process. 

1\. Just getting the timeline laid out such that the pace of events works narratively and:

  * builds to each of the three – THREE – climax events (Eye of Magnus, Moot, Alduin) in a satisfying manner, and
  * doesn’t have too many long periods of inaction where it’s like “and the dragonborn traveled across Skyrim for two weeks – from Solitude to Riften to outside Markarth – for a total of two hours worth of action! Yaaay… <snoring>



has been surprisingly difficult. (Glaring at you, Delphine.)

2\. Then there was going through everything I’ve written thus far to make certain I was actually going to wrap up any loose ends that need it. (Taking notes on your own work is a little trippy.)

So where does that leave things at this moment?   
I think I have a workable timeline that I probably won’t change tooooo much as the writing process continues. And most of the major events are at least partially written! So I think I’ll be able to begin posting again (relatively) soon… just don’t quote me on that.

I do have one request though:  
If there are any loose ends that are currently bothering _you_ , please let me know what they are so that I can make sure they’re on my list of things to tie up!

Thank you for sticking with me,  
Love to you all and best wishes in the New Year!


End file.
